The present invention pertains to a semiconductor roll-to-roll manufacturing method. The present invention also pertains to an inorganic light emitting diode light sheet and methods for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an inorganic light emitting diode light sheet that can be used as a photo-radiation source for applications including, but not limited to, general illumination, architectural lighting, novelty lighting, display backlighting, heads-up displays, commercial and roadway signage, monochromatic and full-color static and video displays, a radiation-source for photo-curable materials, patterned light emissive images, and the like. Further, the present invention pertains more particularly to an inorganic light active sheet that can be used as a light-to-energy device for converting photo-radiation to electrical energy for applications including, but not limited to, solar panels, CCD-type cameras, photo-sensors, and the like. Further, the present invention pertains more particularly, to methods for mass-producing the inventive light active sheet at relatively low cost.
Inorganic light emitting diodes (LED) are based on elements of the periodic table of a vast variety. They come out of semiconductor technology, and indeed, a semiconductor diode such as a silicon diode, or a germanium diode were among the first semiconductor devices. These were made by doping the silicon or the germanium with a small amount of impurity to make n-type (excess electrons) or p-type (excess holes) in the material. LEDs emit light because of the materials selected so that the light is emitted in the ultra-violet, visible, or infrared ranges of the spectrum. The types of materials used are made from vapor deposition of materials on semiconductor wafers and cut into dice (a single one is a die). Typically, the die, or LED dice, are about 12 mil sq. The composition of the dice depends on the color, for example some red dice are AlInGaAs and some blue dice are InGaN. The variations are typically “three-five” variations, so-called because they vary based on the third and fifth period of the periodic table to provide the n- and p-type materials.
The conversion of an LED die into an LED lamp is a costly process, involving very precise handling and placement of the tiny LED die. The LED dice are most simply prepared as 3 mm LED lamps. The die is robotically placed in a split cup with electrodes on each side. The entire structure is encased in a plastic lens that attempts to focus the beam more narrowly. High brightness dice may also be surface mounted with current-driving and voltage limiting circuits, and elaborate heat sink and heat removal schemes. Connection is by soldering or solderless ultrasonic wire bond methods. The result is a discrete point source of light. The LED lamp has a pair of leads, which can then be soldered to a printed circuit board. The cost of forming the lamp and then soldering the lamp to a printed circuit board is a relatively expensive process. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the cost of forming a light emitting device based on the LED die.
As an example application of LED lamps, it has recently been shown that ultraviolet LED lamps can be used to cure photo-polymerizable organic materials (see, for example, Loctite® 7700 Hand Held LED Light Source, Henkel-Loctite Corporation, Rocky Hill, Conn.).
Photo-polymerizable organic materials are well known and are used for applications such as adhesives, binders and product manufacturing. Photo-polymerization occurs in monomer and polymer materials by the cross-linking of polymeric material. Typically, these materials are polymerized using radiation emitted from sources of light including intensity flood systems, high intensity wands, chambers, conveyors and unshielded light sources.
As an example use of photo-polymerizable organic materials, precision optical bonding and mounting of glass, plastics and fiber optics can be obtained with photo-polymerizable adhesives. These materials can be used for opto-mechanical assembly, fiber optic bonding and splicing, lens bonding and the attachment of ceramic, glass, quartz, metal and plastic components.
Among the drawbacks of the conventional systems that utilize photo-polymerizable organic materials is the requirement of a high intensity photo-radiation source. Typically, light sources, such as mercury vapor lamps, have been used to generate the radiation needed for photo-polymerization. However, these light sources are an inefficient radiation source because most of the energy put in to drive the lamp is wasted as heat. This heat must be removed from the system, increasing the overall bulk and cost. Also, the lamps have relatively short service life-times, typically around 1000 hours, and are very costly to replace. The light that is output from these light sources usually covers a much broader spectrum than the photo-radiation wavelengths that are needed for photo-polymerization. Much of the light output is wasted. Also, although the material can be formulated to be hardened at other wavelengths, the typical photo-polymerizable organic material is hardened at one of the peak output wavelengths of the mercury vapor lamp, to increase the polymerization efficiency. This peak output wavelength is in the UV region of the radiation spectrum. This UV radiation is harmful to humans, and additional shielding and protective precautions such as UV-filtering goggles are needed to protect the operators of such equipment.
FIG. 66 is a side view of an inorganic LED die available. A conventional inorganic LED die is available from many manufacturers, typically has a relatively narrow radiation emission spectrum, is relatively energy efficient, has a long service life and is solid-state and durable. The die shown is an example of an AlGaAs/AlGaAs red die, obtained from Tyntek Corporation, Taiwan. These dice have dimensions roughly 12 mil×12 mil×8 mil, making them very small point light sources. As shown in FIG. 67, in a conventional LED lamp, this die is held in a metal cup so that one electrode of the die (e.g., the anode) is in contact with the base of the cup. The metal cup is part of an anode lead. The other electrode of the die (e.g., the cathode) has a very thin wire soldered or wire bonded to it, with the other end of the wire soldered or wire bonded to an anode lead. The cup, die, wire and portions of the anode and cathode leads are encased in a plastic lens with the anode and cathode leads protruding from the lens base. These leads are typically solder or wire bonded to a circuit board to selectively provide power to the die and cause it to emit light. It is very difficult to manufacture these conventional lamps due to the very small size of the die, and the need to solder or wire bond such a small wire to such a small die electrode. Further, the plastic lens material is a poor heat conductor and the cup provides little heat sink capacity. As the die heats up its efficiency is reduced, limiting the service conditions, power efficiency and light output potential of the lamp. The bulkiness of the plastic lens material and the need to solder or wire bond the lamp leads to an electrical power source limits emissive source packing density and the potential output intensity per surface area.
There is a need for a photo-radiation source that is energy efficient, generates less heat, is low cost and that has a narrow spectrum of radiation emission. There have been attempts to use inorganic light emitting diode lamps (LEDs) as photo-radiation sources. Usually, these LEDs are so-called high brightness UV radiation sources. A typical LED consists of a sub-millimeter sized die of light emitting material that is electrically connected to an anode lead and a cathode lead. The die is encased within a plastic lens material. However, the processing that takes the LED dice and turns it into an LED lamp is tedious and sophisticated, mostly due to the very small size of the LED die. It is very difficult to solder or wire bond directly to the dice, and so it is common practice to use LED lamps that are then solder or wire bonded onto a circuit board. Conventionally, UV LED lamps have been solder or wire bonded onto a circuit board in a formation to create a source of photo-radiation for photo-polymerizable organic materials.
This solution is far from optimum, since the relatively high cost of the LED lamps keeps the overall cost of the photo-radiation source high. There is a need for a photo-radiation source that can use the LED dice directly, without the need for the lamp construction or a direct solder or wire bonded connection between the anode and cathode of the die. Such as system would have an efficient die packing density, enabling a high-intensity photo-radiation source having a narrow emission band.
Wantanabe et al., published patent application US2004/0195576A1, teaches a device and method for forming a transparent electrode over the light-emitting portion of an LED die. This reference is concerned with overcoming the difficulty of forming an electrode accurately at the light output surface of a minute LED device (10 square microns). A conventional LED is 300 square microns. The reference states that forming a transparent electrode on a semiconductor device so as not to shield emitted light is already known. The crux of the Wantanabe invention is to form a transparent electrode directly and specifically over the light output face of a tiny LED device, or an array of such devices, instead of the conventional bonding or soldering of an opaque wire to connect the LED device to a power supply line or lead. To form the transparent electrode on such a small device, this reference teaches the use of semiconductor and/or printed circuit board techniques.
An example of the steps of forming the Wantanabe device consist of:    1) Providing a substrate    2) Forming p-side wiring on the substrate    3) Transferring a light emitting diode onto the substrate so the p side of the diode is connected to the wiring    4) Forming an insulation resin layer to cover the substrate, wiring and diode    5) Selectively removing the insulation resin to expose the n-side surfaces of the diode    6) Forming n-side wiring on the surface of the insulation resin    7) Forming a transparent electrode connecting the n-side of the diode to the n-side wiring
The steps for forming the transparent electrode are:    7a) Forming a resist film to cover the insulation resin and the exposed n-side surfaces    7b) Selectively removing the resist layer to form an opening portion defining the light output surface of the diode and the n-side wiring    7c) Applying an electrode paste to the opening portion and the resist film    7d) Removing the electrode paste from the resist film to leave electrode paste only where the opening portion is so that the light output surface of the diode and the n-side wiring are connected.
There are variations disclosed to the various steps and materials used, but in essence, the same cumbersome PCB-type processes are described in each of the examples. This reference shows that it is known to form a transparent electrode using PCB techniques on the light output surface of a diode to reduce the shielding of light emitted from the diode. But, replacing the conventionally-used opaque wire with a transparent electrode film is not new and is in the public domain (see, Lawrence et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,514).
Oberman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,897, teaches using a diode powder between conductive contacts, forming a conductor/emissive layer/conductor device structure. The diode powder consists of crystal particles 10-100 microns in size. The diode powder is formed by heating a mixture of In and Ga in a crucible and flowing nitrogen gas over the heated mixture. This powder now contains all n-type material. The powder is adhered to a glass plate that is coated with an appropriate contact metal. A p-type dopant is diffused into the powder crystals to form a p-region and the p-n diode junction. A top substrate with a transparent conductive surface is placed on the powder and the entire structure thermally annealed to enhance the adhesion of the powder to the upper contact. Oberman states that the conventional LED is typically fabricated by connecting electrical contacts to the p and n regions of individual dies, and enclosing the entire LED die in a plastic package. Oberman's diode powder is specifically based on an observation that surfaces, interfaces and dislocations appear to not adversely affect the light emitting properties of III-V nitrides. This reference says that the state-of-the-art nitride LED is grown on a sapphire substrate, and since sapphire is non-conducting, both electrical contacts are made from the top of the structure.
Wickenden et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,501, teaches a method for manufacturing a monolithic LED array. The individual LEDs are formed by cutting isolation channels through a slice of n-type material. The channels are cut in two steps, a first step is cutting a gap into the back of the slice of n-type material and then this gap is filled with glass. Then, in a second step the front of the slice is cut to complete the channel and the front cut is also filled with glass. Once the isolation channels have been formed, the tops of the remaining blocks of n-type material are doped to become p-type and the n-p junction of each LED formed. Beam leads are formed connecting the p-regions of the LEDs.
Nath, et al., WO92/06144 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,608, teaches a method for laminating thin film photovoltaic devices with a protective sheet. The method provides the encapsulation of thin-film devices such as flexible solar cells within a top insulating substrate and a bottom insulating substrate. Nath's description of the relevant prior art shows that encapsulating thin film devices between insulating sheets is not new. This reference teaches that the use of a heated roller is undesirable. Nath's invention is to a specific method that heats a whole roll of composite material all at once to avoid the use of heated rollers. Nath teaches a new method for protecting and encapsulating thin film devices. Encapsulating thin film devices between insulating sheets is not new, but Nath teaches a specific method that avoids the use of heated rollers.